


Through Sun and Rain...

by Falathren



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Weather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falathren/pseuds/Falathren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabbles inspired by the Facebook challenge "A weather event" featuring Kaidan and Shepard.<br/>Stars, sun, sandstorms... and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Star Accretion

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed. But I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless.  
> I might update more stories, when I find the time, because this is simply a beautiful prompt.

_Space, Star Accretion_

 

Shepard leans his head against the cool glass window of the observation deck and watches the incredible spectacle playing before him.

A star accretion is happening in the far distance. A small neutron star is slowly wandering into a big star. Until it is fully absorbed, which would cause the big star to eventually go out in a giant explosion, it looks as if the neutron star is in fact absorbing the bigger one. A trial of light originating from the bigger star circles the neutron star. The whole process would take thousands, if not millions of years.

It isn’t a particular rare thing to happen. But normally a spaceship wouldn’t get as close as they are now, trying to navigate around the emanating heat.

They are burning a lot of energy to hold up the heat shield. A risky maneuver, but if Joker says he could pull it off, no one argues or questions him. It is the fastest way to their destination, after their direct path was blocked by the Reapers.

They have roughly 5 more hours until they could go to FTL again. Then it would be 36 hours to the next relay. It is a lot of time. Not real downtime, because the upcoming mission has to be prepared.

But it is enough time to spend some of it being idle.

He came down to the Observation Deck as soon as they had dropped out of FTL.

Initially, he was a bit nervous, still processing what had happened between him and Kaidan on the Citadel two days before. Their sanity check.

But they hadn’t had a chance to speak afterwards. Once they were back on the Normandy, they had been caught up in several smaller assignments.

Joker had shot him a certain look. One that told Shepard he already knew what was going on between him and Kaidan.

When he entered the Observation Decks he couldn’t suppress a nervous giggle. Kaidan had been studying a datapad. His smile when he looked up send butterflies flying though Shepard’s chest.

They laughed, talked and finally kissed. It was awkward at first. Shepard’s heart was racing so fast, he was sure his whole chest was trembling with it. Kaidan either hadn’t noticed or just didn’t comment on it. Perhaps he was even feeling the same.

Kaidan was so calm and composed. He pushed on, held Shepard close. And Shepard kept going, figured out a way to hold his head and where to put his hands and legs.

Now Kaidan is asleep on the couch, using Shepard’s hoodie as a blanket.

Shepard is too excited to sleep. Watching the star accretion calms him. His thoughts drift between the upcoming missions, their odds against the Reapers and… He turns and studies the sleeping figure on the couch.

He wonders what would become of them. Could this even work out? 

He walks over and kneels down next to Kaidan, his hands fidgeting, because he can’t make up his mind about what to do with them.

His omni tool gives a small buzz. With a sigh he stands up and answers the call.

Joker’s voice greets him. “Hey Commander, sorry to interrupt, but something came up. Can you meet me on the bridge?”

“I’ll be there in minute.” Shepard hopes they aren’t running into additional trouble. He gathers up his shirt and pulls it over his head.

He walks two steps towards the door and stops. He struggles, not wanting to leave this little place of solace and peace. He turns and leaning over the couch, breathes a kiss on Kaidan’s temple.

The latter stirs a bit, but doesn’t wake. Shepard leaves his hoodie with Kaidan and exits the Observation Desk without waking him, hoping he would be able to rest a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I asked my astronomy studying friend, if he could come up with any "space weather"... well, let's just say space is far more boring than I would have thought.   
> All the best to "Der Schöne Andy" for this beautiful idea though. <3  
> "Weather" in a far stretched interpretation.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the crash, a moment between Joker and Kaidan.

_Unknown Planet, Sun_

 

Their luck had been incredible. To crash with a space ship was usually a death sentence. But they had survived it. To crash on a habitable planet was nothing short of a miracle.

A miracle that had been initiated and directed by EDI.

Now she was unresponsive. Dead, if that term applied to an AI.

No one was sure what had killed it her. But it must have something to do with the Crucible.

Joker had tried to come up with an explanation, had replayed the records from their crash and their flight from Earth so many times. To no avail.

The repairs would take time. And he was stuck with EDI’s unresponsive platform in the helm of the Normandy.

He should ask for someone to carry her to the AI core. But whenever he was around James or Garrus, he couldn’t form the words.

After the next run of diagnostics were finished, he couldn’t bear it any longer. He turned the seat and stood up. Slowly he made his way out of the helm.

The airlock door stood open. Sunlight that was way too bright for his liking shone into the Normandy.

He carefully made his way out, consciously stepping down the little ramp. The sun dazzled him. A day here lasted 32 hours. Joker had closed the shutter in the helm on their first day. There had been neither clouds nor any other changes of the ever bright daytime. It looked like their new home planet knew no form of bad weather.

It was like paradise.

But they had just crawled up from hell, lived through it for so many years.

The sunlight hurt his eyes. He blinked and stood at the edge of the ramp, unsure of what to do next. He wondered, if he could just walk straight ahead. And then keep going on. Just walking.

He noticed a figure leaning against a tree next to him. On second glance he saw it was Kaidan. Joker winced. The grieving lover.

“Hey,” Kaidan said.

Joker replied with a curd nod, pulling his cap a bit deeper.

“How is it going?” Kaidan asked halfheartedly.

Joker hesitated, regretting his decision to come out. “Well, 73% of our main system is still offline. Not much we can do at the moment. But we are making progress.”

“Yeah, I know. I get hourly updates.” Kaidan shrugged. “We’ve been here for 93 hours, but hadn’t really had the chance to talk.”

“You were swooning in the Medbay half of the time.”

“Yup, I’m better now. Thanks for asking.”

Joker grimaced. Usually he would come up with a snarky reply. But he felt drained and empty.

“Really, though, Joker,” Kaidan continued. “How are you?”

Joker shrugged, not sure what to reply, because he wasn’t sure himself. The bright sunlight continued to hurt his eyes. He wanted to get back inside.

“As good as can be given the circumstances.” He shrugged. “You, Kaidan?”

“I don’t know. I mean my wounds from combat are healed. I’ll hold up until we get back to Earth.”

“At least there is still hope for you, Kaidan.” Joker turned and walked back inside. He wondered if he would ever be able to feel anything.

Clouds were piling up on the far edge of the horizon.


	3. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment between Shepard and Kaidan after the War...

_London, Sunshine_

 

There was a first time for everything. The first time he opened his eyes to a white hospital room. The first time he was able to sit up. The first time he had real food again.

And of course, the first time he had held Kaidan’s hand again. They had cried together, kissed and awkwardly hugged, trying to not rip out the several tubes and wires Shepard was still connected to.

And then came the first time he was moved out of the crammed room of intensive care. The hospital room he is now in, is more spacious. Since he doesn’t need many of the life support machines, it’s less crammed.

And it features a window.

The next morning he feels the sunlight on his face for the first time. He smiles and wishes he could move out of the bed. But he only has one leg and it is broken in so many places. He dozes in the sunlight, enjoying the warmth. His skin prickles a little. It’s a new sensation. One more thing to fight the numbness that has taken over his body.

Kaidan arrives, carrying a wide smile. The sun illuminates his figure as he leans down to kiss Shepard.

Shepard grabs Kaidan’s neck, holding him close, not wanting to end the kiss. But they part for air soon.

“Kaidan, I want to go out.”

Kaidan looks surprised.

“Maybe with a wheelchair? I can sit up.” Shepard begs.

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Kaidan bites his lip.

“But I can’t stay in here any longer.”

“I know. Here let me open that window at least.” Kaidan does so. And for the first time Shepard smells the morning air of London. It’s cool and still carries the scent of yesterday’s rain.

Kaidan sits down on the side of his bed and takes Shepard’s hand. His other hand gently caresses Shepard’s cheek.

For a moment Shepard is content. He closes his eyes and falls into a slumber.

When he awakes the sun is still shining, but has moved to the right corner of the window. He is no longer bathing in sunlight.

Kaidan is seated at the table next to Shepard’s bed. Lazily leaving through data files most likely containing several reports and requests from the Alliance.

He watches him silently. The little frown and concentrated look as he focuses on a longer report. His lips move slightly, mouthing some of the words he’s reading.

Shepard reaches out, but his arm can’t cover the distance. He winces at the pain this little motion causes him.

Kaidan looks at him in alarm and is quickly at his side, gently helping Shepard to move his arm back onto the bed.

“What are you doing?” Kaidan implores. He kisses Shepard’s hand.

“I don’t know,” Shepard sighs heavily. “Sorry. I don’t want to…”

“Shhh,” Kaidan soothes him. “Want me to stay at your side for a bit?”

“Those reports look important.”

“They can wait.” Carefully Kaidan climbs onto the bed. There isn’t much room, but he manages to lie next to Shepard. Very slowly, making sure to not hurt him, Kaidan rests his head on Shepard’s chest. “Is this ok?”

Shepard smiles. “Yeah.”

“Let me know, if it gets uncomfortable for you.”

“No, I won’t.” Shepard huffs. He feels Kaidan shake his head slightly against his chest.

“I won’t be able to see the sunset from here,” Shepard complains.

“No, not today anyway.” Kaidan’s voice is a deep humming. It sparks butterflies in Shepard’s stomach. “But there will be plenty of sunset you can see later on.”

“I want it to be like this though. With you close.”

“Hm, so I guess our future bedroom has to be on the west side.” He feels Kaidan’s chuckle more than he hears it.

“And it has to be somewhere sunny. This is the first time I see the sun since they put me here a week ago. London is all rain and clouds it seems.”

“There goes my plan to settle in Vancouver with you one day.”

Shepard laughs and winces at the pain that flares immediately around his ribs. Kaidan sits up concerned.

Annoyed at having ruined the moment, Shepard looks away.

Kaidan sighs, as he stands up from the bed. His hand comes up and gently turns Shepard’s head.

He looks at Kaidan and sees the concern in his eyes.

“You ok?” Kaidan asks.

Shepard nods, not trusting his voice at the moment.

“Do not worry so much. You are making great progress. You’ll be up and out of this hospital soon. Just, be patient with yourself.” Kaidan smiles at him. “There’ll be so many sunrises and sunsets we’ll see together, no matter where we are going to live in the future.”

Shepard swallows down a lump in his throat. If he could, he would jump up and wrap his arms around Kaidan. He doesn’t have the strength to do that yet.

But he can reach out a little and grasp Kaidan’s hand again, squeezing it slightly.

He takes a deep breath to steady himself, before daring to speak again.

“You know, I would gladly move to Vancouver with you.”


	4. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment bewteen Shepard and Kaidan on Mars after Shepard's recovery...

_Mars, Storm_

 

„Storm is becoming heavier. Might not make it back in time.” James sighed heavily and slumped down on the nearest chair.

“Yeah, I think we best wait here until it calms down. You know how it is on Mars. Should be over pretty soon,” Kaidan replied. He took off his helmet and walked over to where Shepard was seated with a stern face.

They had been send to the Mars Archives again. The Alliance wanted to secure the Archives, hoping to send scientists soon. They were desperate to access the Citadel again. The arms remained closed and so far every attempt to access it from the outside been unsuccessful. The citadel still orbited Earth at a far distance, a long stretched second moon. An inner force field had to be active to keep it in orbit. No one knew how long it would keep going. But if it went out, the Citadel would crash onto Earth, most likely wiping the whole planet.

The Mars Archives hadn’t been accessed after the War. They were the first recon team to come here. No one expected trouble. The greatest dangers were the half destroyed building structures.

And the weather.

The storm that trapped them had come up so sudden, that every warning from the Kodiak’s VI came too late. They were close to the center now. The place where they had found the construction plans for the Crucible four years ago.

Being back here felt surreal even for Kaidan.

He had noticed Shepard’s mood decreasing rapidly the closer they came to the central building. Kaidan wasn’t sure what caused it. The mission had gone smooth so far.

This was only Shepard’s third deployment since he was back in action. The first two had been on Earth, another on Lunar Base being already scheduled for next month.

Kaidan sat down next to Shepard. The latter smiled briefly, but then continued studying the floor tiles, his torch light casting a faint glow below him.

“What’s up with you?” Kaidan asked quietly.

James typed something on his omni toll, not interested in Kaidan’s and Shepard’s talk.

Shepard lifted his gaze, wanting to say something. A heavy thud of wind hitting the outer wall drowned his reply. Shepard shook his head.

Kaidan extended his hand and placed it on top of Shepard’s. With their heavy armor they couldn’t touch and feel each other. But Shepard turned his hand around to grab Kaidan’s.

The storm whirled up the sand outside. It beat against the walls like heavy rain.

“You almost died here, Kaidan.” Shepard’s voice was so quiet that Kaidan barely understood him.

He moved closer to Shepard, their legs almost touching now.

“That was four years ago,” he replied softly. “And Cerberus is gone now. We don’t expect any hostiles here.”

“Still.” Shepard looked away.

“Hey. Come on.” Kaidan squeezed the Shepard’s hand. “We’ll just wait till the storm is over. Make it to the center. Take some holos and notes. We’ll be back in no time.”

Shepard sighed and shook his head. “Do you remember anything from that time?”

Kaidan frowned. He didn’t like the way their conversation was going.

“Not really. No.” Kaidan shrugged. “Barely even remember landing here. I know we argued.”

Shepard suppressed a laugh.

Something heavy hit the wall to their right.

“I think that was one of the communication antennas.” Kaidan looked up concerned. “Hope the building doesn’t crash around us.” 

Shepard shot him a warning glare.

“Sorry,” Kaidan whispered.

“I will never forget that mission.” Shepard said quietly. “The moment that thing grabbed you, everything just stopped around me. I… I really thought I had just lost you. I couldn’t…”

They were silent, listening to the clatter outside.

“I’m sorry,” Shepard continued. “It’s just that being here brought this all back.”

“It’s all right,” Kaidan said with a hoarse voice.

Shepard still surprised him. Despite having lived with him for over four years, helping him recover from his injuries, Shepard rarely opened up about the past. It was frustrating at times. But Kaidan had learned to accept Shepard’s stoicism. He never pushed him. And sometimes Shepard would start talking, admitting his fears and hopes.

Normally, Kaidan would be able to offer more support. But being forced to wait out a storm during an assignment on Mars, was not the best place for that.

“I think,” Shepard started, his voice more confident than before. “I think I realized I still loved you then. Maybe that’s why it hit me so bad.”

Kaidan raised an eyebrow. “Still?”

“Yeah,” Shepard grinned at Kaidan. “I had the biggest on crush, you know. Don’t tell me you didn’t realize.”

Kaidan shook his head, baffled.

“Even Joker teased me with it.” Shepard laughed. “Well, and then after we met on Horizon I was convinced it was never going to happen anyway. I was in such a bad mood for weeks after this. Even taking down a Collector Base didn’t help.”

Kaidan joined Shepard’s laughter, drawing an irritated look from James.

“You guys rather be alone?” James asked over the ever ongoing rattle from the outside.

Shepard waved him off, his mood from before gone.

Kaidan leaned back and tried contact the Kodiak, but the only reply was static noise.

“Just one thing, Kaidan.” Shepard looked at him, his eyes serious. “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

“Same for you.” Kaidan smiled warmly and continued in a hushed whisper. “I love you, John.”

“Love you, too.”


End file.
